


Tackle

by Seito



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look out!" was the last thing Hiro heard before a large black dog tackled him to the ground. Well, at least the dog's owner was nice and cute. “I am so sorry, Toothless likes to randomly tackle people in greeting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tackle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilenchantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilenchantress/gifts).



> They won my random comment giveaway for Share a Table on ao3. They requested a Hiccup/Hiro college setting story. :3 I never wrote Hiccup before. I hope I captured his character.

Hiro gathered his papers and books from the table. That was enough studying for the day. Homework was done and if Hiro read ahead anymore, he would finish the entire textbook before the first midterm at this rate. As he stepped away from the table, pushing in the chair, he heard someone shout.

"LOOK OUT!"

Something collided into Hiro, knocking him to the ground. His books and papers went flying as Hiro found himself staring up at the sky. Then something started licking him.

"Gah!"

"Toothless no!"

The crushing weight was hauled off Hiro and the licking had stopped. Hiro looked around, dazed. There was a taller brown haired man pulling at the leash of a black giant schnauzer, struggling to pull the dog off of Hiro.

"I am so sorry, so very sorry," the man apologized. He tied the large dog to the table, and extended a hand to help Hiro up. "Toothless likes to randomly tackle people in greeting. We've been trying to get him to stop that, but ah, well you saw. Bad Toothless! Let me help you get your stuff."

"No problem," Hiro said. "Thanks." He reached over to pet Toothless on the head. The large dog wagged his tail and licked Hiro's hand. "I got no idea why on earth you would want to tackle me, big guy."

"He probably thought you were cute. He tackles cute things a lot, pillows, stuff animals. You're the first stranger that he tackled right off the back. I-I mean you probably were eating something that he liked the smell of," the guy quickly changed the subject. He reached down for one of Hiro's books. "Oh hey! This is the physic textbook. Which professor do you have?"

Hiro chuckled, amused by the string of words pouring out of the guy's mouth. "Professor Fujioka. Do you have him too?" Hiro asked. He didn't recognize this man, but then again Hiro sat in the front of the class and didn't pay attention to most of his classmates.

"His 9:30 class. I'm Hiccup by the way."

Ah. Hiro was in the 10:30 class, but it was still the same level, same homework, and same schedules. "Nice to meet you Hiccup. I'm Hiro."

Hiccup shuffled nervously. Next to him, Toothless butted his head against his owner's leg and well could dogs roll their eyes? "I know Toothless," Hiccup hissed.

Hiro smirked, already having a good idea of what was coming next. He had been just as horribly awkward growing up until Tadashi sat him down and told him what their dad had told Tadashi growing up. That the Hamada charms got stronger as they got older and it was best to learn to deal with it fast because admirers will be flocking out the door once puberty hit. High school had been… interesting to say.

Hiccup coughed. "Um, since, we have the same professor, do… do you want to get together sometime to study? And maybe grab some coffee?"

Hiro really didn't need to study more and the homework, as stated earlier, was already finished, but why not? Hiccup was cute. If nothing else, coffee was good. Coffee was great. "Sure. Did you finish the assignment due this Friday?"

Hiccup looked surprised that Hiro agreed so easily. "N-no. Not yet."

"Then how about tomorrow, at the Frostbite Café on campus, at hmm 10 o'clock?" Hiro suggested.

"Sure!" Hiccup agreed.

"Great. It's a date. See you tomorrow Hiccup," Hiro said. Inwardly he smirked as Hiccup blushed red at the word 'date'. Hiro patted Toothless on the head one more time as he headed off in a different direction. "Excellent work Toothless."

Now to make sure his silly overprotective older brother didn't find out about said date.


End file.
